Curse
by psychokittyuk
Summary: In which Sam is cursed. Dean is going crazy and his will power is breaking. Warning: WINCEST Rating: M
1. Chapter 1

**"Curse"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
**

** If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**In this story the pink crystal heart is said to protect the owner from the demon Sonnelion.  
This has been made up by me. I have no idea how to protect yourself from it, if you even can, or how to stop it.**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for beta-ing for me! **

** .  
.  
.  
.**

**Chapter 1****  
.  
.  
.**

Dean and Sam were searching an Antique Store, in Truth, New Mexico, for the pink crystal heart. It was supposed to be a protection from "Sonnelion", The Demoness of hate. A Sonnelion was killing the locals of Triple Springs, Alabama. With the heart, the owner/wearer was protected from the spell of hate, thus able to kill the demon with a double bladed silver dagger.

Dean had got this dagger off of EBay. Sam still couldn't believe that one! But Dean had said you could get almost anything on there, he guessed he was right.

The pink crystal heart was located in the back room cabinet. Dean disarmed the independent security surrounding the cabinet and Sam opened the cabinet's door. As Sam lifted the crystal heart, he was zapped with pink sparks. They permeated his skin and were absorbed into his blood.

"Sam. You ok?" Dean asked him. Sam turned and looked at where the voice had emitted from. He gave a dopey grin.

"Well hello cowboy!"

"Cowboy? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Damn, you sure are a hot little fucker!" Sam licked his lips.

"Wait a minute! Little? Do I look little to you?" Dean frowned.

"No. There's nothing little about you hot stuff." Sam ran his finger down Dean's chest.

"Dude? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing a good fuck wouldn't fix." Sam leered at Dean and his eyes traveled down the oldest hunter's body and stopped at his crotch.

"Ok. That's it. We are outta here." Dean grabs his brother's arm and drags him back to the car. "Fuck the heart. I don't give a shit."

"So, sexy boy, what's your name?"

"Cut this shit out Sammy. It ain't funny."

"You look SO cute when you're angry." He looked at Dean with smoldering eyes.

"Quite looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He did it again.

"Quit it! Dean pulled up outside of their motel room and escorted Sam inside. They had only had enough money for a double bed. But they had been used to sharing since they were kids. When Dad would only get two beds to save money.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. A room with a bed." Sam begins to strip off.

"Yeah, sleep would do you some good. You look beat."

"Sleep? Yeah, right." Sam snorts. "That's so what I have planned to do right now."

Dean removes his boots, "yeah a little rest will sort us out."

Sam takes his jacket off then freezes and watches as Dean starts stripping. His eyes fill with lust and watches everything each finger does. Shrugging the jacket off, Unfastening buttons, peeling off his shirt, popping his fly, dragging the zipper down, pushing his jeans down his legs.

Sam stares at the bulging crotch, his mouth watering. Then Sam sheds the rest of his clothes off fast. He stands behind Dean all predatory and his breathing deepens.

Dean is naked in all but his boxers, Sam's dick quivers as it tents in his own shorts. As Dean turns around, he is pushed up against the wall. Sam's mouth hungrily takes possession of his own. He gasps and is invaded by a wanton tongue, as it devours him. Dean shocked, does nothing, then pushes Sam back.

"Dude? What the fuck?"

"Want you."

"What?"

"I want you so bad." Then Sam's mouth returns and his kisses are harder.

"Sammffllllwwthtfff!"

Dean finds himself on his back, on his bed, hands roaming and touching. His cock is hard as he struggles against his brother. Sam rocks his erection against Dean's, causing Dean to thrust and groan. His body is like liquid fire, burning deep inside, coiling around him. A hand slips in his boxers and grabs his cock firmly, jerking him in time with Sam's thrusts. He grabs the sheets and comes, splattering his seed over the both. Sam bites Dean's neck, then growls as he comes hard. His hot breath makes Dean shiver as he closes his eyes and he tries to talk.

"Now that was hot Cowboy! What do you do for an encore?"

"How about shoot my brother full of Rock Salt!" Dean said in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"You really have no idea, who I am, do you?" Sam shook his head in confusion. "I'm your brother dip-wad! You just made out with your brother!" Sam's mouth made an 'O'. "Yeah, that's right. Changed your mind now huh Sammy?"

"Actually, no. I still want you."

"Hello! Brother!"

"Hello! Don't give a fuck! So come on Cowboy, fuck me! You know you want it! You know you want that hot cock of yours in my tight ass."

Dean felt his dick rising for an encore and he shoved Sam off of him and onto the floor hard.

"Ooh, so that's how you wanna play it! Have you got any cuffs? I want you to punish me, I'll be your bad boy!"

"NO! For fuck sake Sam! Knock it off already!"

"So, brother, what is your name?"

"Dean."

"Mmmm. Dean. Delightful Dean. Divine Dean. Don't stop Dean. Yeah, I like that one!"

"Why me? Why can't I ever get a fucking break here!" He shouts up to the ceiling.

"So, how do you want me? On my back, on my knees, or oooh on the table?" Sam rocks the table. "It looks strong enough."

Sam turned around fast as a door slammed shut. Dean had taken sanctuary in the bathroom, his pillow and a couple of sheets were missing off the bed.

"Well shit! That's just not playing fair!" Sam pouted. 

**.  
.  
.**  
**.  
****  
TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Curse"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
**

** If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for beta-ing for me!**

**Thanks to Miss Meehan, SamDean4ever, jka1, ladyhump, skycandygirl, Quino27, fairytoad14, I Will Consume Your Soul, Bethany16 & vampgirl113 for your reviews!**

** .  
.  
.  
.**

**Chapter 2****  
.  
.  
.**

Dean woke up with a stiff neck. He found himself in the bath tub and wondered why he was in there. Then it came flooding back, his brother was acting strange and hitting on him. Plus he'd given him probably the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life. And he'd had plenty of them to compare it to. He scrambled out of the tub and went over to the toilet, took a piss then moved to the sink. He washed up and stared in the mirror. 

"Well Dean, you sure got yourself into a load of shit this time." He was disturbed by a knocking on the door.

"Dean? Dean honey? I need to use the bathroom." Sam's slightly higher than normal voice called.

"Just a minute!" Dean dried himself and unlocked the door.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Morning bro'." Dean stepped out and let Sam in. Sam brushed deliberately up against him and Dean's breath hitched from the contact.

"If you need me to take care of that, just let me know sugar!" Sam motioned to the tented boxers. "I'd be more than welcome to do it." Sam winked and shut the door behind him.

"Shit!" Dean stared at his crotch. "Tell me he did not just cause that!"

He stood in the room, eyes closed, fists clenched, trying to will the hard on away. He didn't hear the door opening, he didn't hear Sam walking stealthily towards him. The first thing he did notice was his cock being taken out and immediately engulfed in something hot and wet. His eyes shot open and he looked down, there on his knees, sucking Dean off, was Sam.

He went to pull himself out of the mouth of his brother, but Sam held him tight and sucked harder, making Dean buck and moan. All thoughts of stopping Sam were deleted from his brain. His dick had taken over his body and his hands were rising to grab Sam's hair.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dean moaned.

Sam's head bobbed up and down him, sucking and licking the shaft. Dean was oblivious to anything but the mouth on his cock and the intense feelings he was experiencing. Sam was like a starved man on his last meal. Doing every trick he knew on Dean and his cock.

"Fucccccck! Ohhhhhh shiiitttt! Yessssss!" Dean panted, his body thrusting into the perfect mouth, his body trembling as his orgasm was building. Electricity was flowing through his veins, straight to his cock and back.

"I'm gonna...Oh fuck Sam! I'm gonna commmmmmmme!" He exploded and he saw white lightning surrounding him, he shot streams of his seed into the wanton mouth. Sam drank him dry, loving the taste and the thrill of it. He supported his brother as he went limp, the cock slipped out of his mouth and he guided Dean onto the nearest bed. Dean just lay there sated as Sam gazed at the body before him, he gently kissed his neck and chest. "I'll make you so happy, you won't want anyone else Dean. Just me. Forever." He pulled a sheet up and over his brother's sleeping form. Then snuggled up behind him, with an arm slung around his waist.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The first thing Dean noticed was, he had someone holding him and he felt amazing. He didn't remember picking anyone up last night. But he could feel from his own body that it had been mind blowingly great. Maybe the person behind him would want an encore performance. He pushed back slightly and felt something hard poking him.

So it was a guy. Ok. That wasn't a surprise, he'd been with a guy before. He'd just preferred to pick up girls. In his line of work it was just easier to do. His ass wasn't in any distress, so he knew he hadn't bottomed. That was a relief, he wasn't going to do that with just anyone. That was something he was saving for that special someone.

The body behind him stirred and began to rub up against him. Then his own cock went due North. Yeah he certainly was up to a re-match. If the guy was willing of course. And judging by the size of this guys hard on and his present actions, he certainly was.

"Hey! Morning!" Dean spoke, not turning around. The guy just grunted his reply. "So...Wanna play some more?" He reached behind him and palmed the guys erection. "We could have some fun, I could help you, you could help me? What do you say?" A hand shot out and palmed his own crotch.

"Mmmmmm. Yeah." A raspy voice agreed. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."He didn't recognize the gruff voice, but it did seem familiar. He went to turn his head but was prevented from doing so, by the guy.

"Wait, I have an idea." The guy leaned away for a second and then returned with some material. He wrapped it around Dean's eyes and whispered, "You're gonna love this." Dean groaned as his dick was massaged, then his boxers were removed. Some rustling was heard as the guy removed his clothing. Then a naked body was straddling him.

"Mmmmm, I just love this body." The guy rubbed his cock with Dean's, smearing their pre-cum between them. Dean growled and bucked up, not wanting to wait anymore. "Yeah, you want my ass, don'tcha. Well it's all yours!" The the guy impaled himself of Dean's cock.

"FUCK!" Dean shouted as an extremely tight hotness was forced around him. He fisted the sheets as the guy stilled above him.

"Shit Dean! So big! Fuck!"

That was when Dean recognized the voice.

** .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Curse"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
**

** If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for beta-ing for me!**

**Thanks to fairyntoad14, Bethany16, skycandygirl, jka1 & SamDean4ever for your reviews!  
**

**Ok, I'm not too sure about this chapter! I am not happy with it at all! It doesn;t feel or look right.  
So i'd like you to read and let me know what's wrong or missing with it please!  
But I need to get this chapter out of the way, so I can continue with the story! **

**All ideas and faults are welcome!**

.  
.

**Chapter 3****  
.  
.  
.**

"SAM? SAM! Sam stop! No! Don't'! OH FUCK!" Sam had begun to ride his brother and Dean's body froze.

"Oh soooo good baby! Yeah. That's it. Just let me...Yeeehaw!"

"Sammy. OH GOD YES!" Sam had sped up and the result made Dean's body shudder with pleasure. He couldn't help but buck his body up and inside his brother's ass. Deeper and deeper he slid, his hands came up automatically and grabbed Sam's hips.

"Oh Dean! Yeah. Harder. Just...fuck harder Dean."

"Sam! Oh fucking...FUCK!" He thrust hard and his eyes were blurring. Sam's ass hitting his balls was sending him closer to the edge. Dean moved slightly, this changed his angle and had Sam screaming. He was jabbing at his prostate and Sam was losing it.

"Dean! OH FUCK! YES! YES! DEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" His voice almost deafened Dean as he came, his cock jerked and spewed it's load over Dean's chest.

"Oh shit! Sammy! Yes! OH GOD YESSSSSSSS!" Dean filled his brother with his jets of red hot cum. His body was burning and zinging as his orgasm took control. Sam went limp and slipped down and off of him. He lay next to Dean, his eyes closed, panting heavily.

Dean closed his eyes and gulped. He had just fucked his brother.

But more scaring. He had just fucked his brother and loved it.

The world as he knew it came crashing down around him. And was replaced by something more frightening than the evil he slayed.

"Well Dean, I guess when they said, 'save a horse - ride a cowboy,' they had you in mind!" Sam giggled. Dean said nothing. "Hey man. You ok?"

"I just fucked my brother."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"Hello? Didn't you hear me? I said BROTHER!"

"Oh get over it, pretty boy."

"Get OVER it?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"You're my BROTHER! BROTH...ER!"

"Dude, you're just pissed cuz you loved it."

"Excuse me?"

"Do the words...'Oh shit! Sammy! Yes! OH GOD YESSSSSSSS!' ring a bell?" Dean paled. "So you loved it. No biggie! So did I."

"But we're..."

"Brothers! Yeah, so you keep saying. Doesn't change the fact it was fucking amazing and we loved it."

"I just can't..." Dean put his hands to his face.

"Hey! Why is this so hard man? We're both old enough."

"Yesterday you were my geeky brother, today, you've lost your memory, got fucked by your brother and...and..." He waved his hands, unable to think of the words he wanted to say.

"Dude, chill! So I don't remember you. But I know I love you more than anything man. So there's something still here. Maybe this is a good thing. What would we be doing right now, if the whole memory thing hadn't happened?"

"We'd be salting and burning some evil shit. Maybe driving to our next job." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"So we'd be just brothers, nothing more?"

"Yeah."

"Well that sucks!"

"What?"

"I know how I feel about you. Being just brothers, well I know I want more. So, yeah, I'm glad I don't remember you."

"How can you say that?"

"Well I open my mouth and let the words out!"

"When did you become a smart ass? That's my job."

"Well I guess I now have a bit of you inside me!" Sam snickers. Dean rolled his eyes.

"HA HA Dude! Funny! ...NOT!"

Sam leaned over him and kissed him soft and gentle. Dean's eyes widened.

"How did that feel?"

"It felt...It felt..." Dean stammered.

"Wrong?"

"No." It was said quietly.

"Good, then you won't mind if I have a bit more." And Sam kissed him again, this time with more passion, Dean's hand grabbed the back of Sam's head as he deepened the kiss. Loosing himself in it. ****

.  
.  
.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Curse"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for beta-ing for me! **

**Thanks to Bethany16, ladyhump. jka1, skycandygirl, fairyntaid14, Lady Sesshoumaru-sama, jakisbishlygay, PowrRangrFreeek for your reviews! **

**.  
.  
.**

**Chapter 4**

**.  
.  
. **

Dean rose off the bed and got dressed. It was wrong for him to take advantage of Sam. He was surely under some kind of curse. And he was pretty sure it had all started when Sam had touched that crystal heart.

So it was time for him to do the one thing he hated most. Research. Sam was the head researcher of the family. Dean was more of a physical guy. But as he sat at the table and started up the laptop, he suddenly wished it wasn't the case.

He looked up "Sonnelion", but there was nothing there that would be of any use. So he looked for "Pink Crystal Spells" He found a page that revealed crystal properties. BINGO, he found a pink crystal listed. "Kunzite".

Dean looked up "Kunzite", and found this...

_**'KUNZITE - A transparent, gentle pink to lilac-pink crystal of the spodumine family 'The Stone for Love and Compassion', it opens the heart chakra and heals the emotions. It helps you connect with the infinite source of love in all its forms. The high lithium content in Kunzite has a calming effect on the central nervous system and brain.'**_

Well that sounded a bit like what Sam had. 'So how do I break it?' He thought. That was an even harder thing to find. Hours later, he had come up with one possible solution. But he didn't like it, not one bit.

The Pink Crystal Heart, was supposed to protect the wearer from the Sonnelion. It was supposed to envelope the wearer with a shield of pure love that would keep the hatred of the demon's powers from harming you. Well obviously something had gone wrong. And Dean had figured out what that was.

Sam's heart was damaged, his mother and his girlfriend had both been killed by a demon. This pain interfered with the hearts power, it had recognized the hurt and devastation and reversed it's protection to heal these wounds.

This resulted in Sam's unconditional devotion to the one person he loved and still had in his life. To replace the love he had lost with another. Dean.

Dean had searched for a way to break the spell, there was only one way.

Dean had to die.

The Crystal Heart was inscribed, the words said: **_'moreo - si - sykken -morata - tan - sevi - rumae '_**

Dean had finally translated then and came up with:**_ 'to kill - the - cycle - death - of - love - blade/sword'_**

It wasn't clear, but Dean came to the conclusion that to 'kill the cycle', Sam's love for him, he must use a blade/sword on his own heart. But what then. Surely he would die. What kind of cure was that. Sam would be alone, most likely blame himself for Dean's death. Sam would self destruct, no one would win. Dean thumped the table in fury and despair.

"So, do I off myself, destroying Sam and me? Or what? Become lovers?" Dean "Errrrggghhhh!" Dean said in frustration.

"Dean? Sugar pie are you alright?" Sam's sweet voice wafted over to him from the bed.

"Fine!"

"You don't sound fine baby. Come to Sammy, tell me what's wrong. Let me make it all better."

"Oh god!"

"Dean! Get your boney butt over here!"

"My butt is not boney!"

"Whatever gets you through the day honey, now come here. I wanna talk to you."

Dean sighed and looked up, silently in his mind asking 'why me?' Then moved slowly towards the bed.

"Ok cowboy, sit your cute ass right here next to me. That's it, now lean back and close your eyes." Dean sat down and leaned back, but kept his eyes open.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked suspiciously.

"Give you a tattoo!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you have to question everything?"

"When it comes to you, yeah!"

"Just close your fucking eyes Dean!" Sam snapped. He sounded just like his brother at that moment. Dean complied. "There! That wasn't so hard was it? Though I'm sure I can change that!" Sam snickered.

"Look if this is gonna be another 'lets feel Dean up time' then forget it!"

"I swear! I am NOT gonna touch you. Ok? My hands are gonna stay right here!" Sam, placed his hands on Dean's stomach. "No moving or touching, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok." Sam took a deep breath. This was gonna be good. He gave a sneaky grin and his eyes twinkled.

**.  
.  
.  
.**

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

**"Curse"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
**

** If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**It's been a long time since I have written Wincest, I lost all data for my WIP Fic. But I was encouraged to finish this story by 'OceanDeep'.**

**So I sat down and came up with this. I hope its what you wanted and have all waited for. I even left it open for the possibility of a sequel.**

**Thank you to all who left me reviews and I am sorry for making you wait years for this last chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Dean lay there, waiting, waiting for whatever Sam was going to do and he prayed that if it was something sexual, that he had the strength to stop him and himself. Though he had a feeling stopping himself was going to be harder than stopping his brother.

"Why are you fighting this, us?" Sam said in a tender voice. "We both know you liked it, that when my mouth was sucking on your long hard shaft, that you couldn't help but fuck it." The words were making Dean's body tingle. "Then when your dick was buried balls deep inside my ass, you wanted to be deeper, wanted to thrust faster and harder." Dean's body started to react to the images forming in his head, as he recalled the events Sam was describing. "You grabbed my hips and took me again and again, moaning, groaning my name, you wanted it as badly as I did." Sam's hands never moved and they didn't have to, the heat from them and the memories of what they did earlier, were enough to make his body want more and his cock went rock hard.

He pushed Sam off of him and grabbed his jacket, needing to get away from Sam, needing to think, he almost ran out of the room and to the Impala parked outside, getting inside and locking the doors, as Sam made an attempt to catch him. Gunning the engine, he tore out of the parking lot and away from a distressed Sam, not looking back in his mirror and see Sam sink to his knees as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Dean had drove for a couple of hours, stopping out in the middle of nowhere, parked at the side of a lake as he contemplated his situation and options. Sam loved him, really loved him and he could see that pure love Sam had for him in his eyes. The happiness that had been missing from Sam, finally returned and made him alive, made Sam the brother again Dean had thought was long gone. Dean stood at the edge of the lake, as the full moon stood high in the clear night sky, he looked up at it, his eyes red from the crying he had been doing for the last 20 minutes.

"Why did this have to happen? Why are you doing this! Is this a punishment?" Dean asked. "We do everything to rid this world of Evil, we lost our parents and loved ones for this job, this life. All I have is Sammy and now you want to take him from me too! I can't kill myself and leave him alone, but it's wrong for me to be with my brother this way......Isn't it?"

When no answer came, he let out a deep sigh, rubbed his face and wandered back to the car, he sat there just staring at the water, his hands on the top of the steering wheel. Then he started the car and headed back to the motel and Sam.

Sam was sobbing on the bed, he'd been doing it on and off since Dean had left, yet another love in his life lost and he was helpless to stop it. Thoughts of ending his life and this constant pain flitted through his head and he sat up, moving to the bag at the end of the bed and pulling the zipped down. Inside were various weapons, including his Taurus, fully loaded. He took the gun from inside and held it lightly in his hand, turning it over as he knew how easy it would be to put it in his mouth and pull the trigger. He sat back down on the bed, cradling the gun as fresh tears fell from his eyes, making his vision blurry. He lifted the gun, and stared down the barrel. Moving it closer as a car was heard pulling up outside, but Sam was to distraught to notice. As Sam pushed the gun into his mouth, the door opened and then the gun was tore from his grasp as he heard his name being said over and over.

"SAMMY! Oh God Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he saw his brother attempting to kill himself, he took the gun and placed it on the dresser, pulling Sam into his arms and holding him tight. The scene he had just witnessed making his mind up completely for him, he knew what he had to do. "Sammy, it's ok, I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever again." He said as he rocked the sobbing younger brother tightly against him. "It's ok Sammy, it's ok. I love you Sam, I'm all yours." He cupped Sam's face and kissed him softly, then when he had Sam's attention, he deepened the kiss, seeking entrance into Sam's mouth with his tongue. Sam gasped with surprise and the tongue slipped inside. Dean managed to strip them as Sam kissed him back with fervor, his hands helping Dean to remove their clothes, until they were naked and still kissing with a heated passion. Dean pushed Sam onto his back, breaking their kiss and stroked the younger brothers face.

"Dean? Are you sure?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything Sammy."

Sam grinned and Dean matched it, he felt Sam's hard cock, against his thigh and rubbed his own matching erection against it, their moans filled the air as he ground down on him, exploring each other with their hands.

"Want you Dean."

"I want you too Sammy."

Sam lifted his legs up and around Dean's waist, as Dean's cock nudged at his entrance, Sam nodded and Dean pushed slowly inside, groans followed as Dean parted Sam's walls, opening him up as he sank further inside. He waited and Sam nodded once more, giving Dean the signal to start thrusting, which he did. They moved in sync as one, gasps and groans, pants and moans, filling the air with the smell of sex. The bodies radiating the heat they made, mixing with the squeak of the bed and the slap of skin. Soon they were crying out as the pleasure increased, the friction grew and their bodies neared climax. Sam let out a loud strained cry as he spilled his seed between them, splashing their skin with his cream, then Dean followed not long behind, filling Sam with his own juices, as he pumped wildly and erratically into him, then dropped to his side as his body became sated and spent.

The pink crystal heart, sat in the Antique store and began to glow, then it exploded into a million pieces.

Sam let out a deep sigh of content, which had a tint of pink to it, it dissipated just before Sam and Dean opened their eyes to look at one another, they exchanged smiles and Dean pulled Sam into his arms, as Sam pulled a sheet over them and they drifted to sleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
